Kids: The Adventures
by Luxury Boots
Summary: Adventures with a young Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and Buffy
1. Shoelaces, bunnyfears and new friends

**Shoelaces, Bunnyfears and New friends in the block**

It was eight in the morning. The time when on weekends, only kids were up. Probably watching TV or playing inside but, right now, Anya was on other thoughts.

"Ugh. This isn't working!" Groaned young Anya Jenkins. She hated tying her shoes by her self. Never the less, she was determined to go outside and talk to all of her new neighbors all by her self.

"Why won't you get tied, stupid shoe." She complained as she clumsily fumbled around with her tiny fingers.

She did the hole and twirled, but nothing happened. The shoelaces just hanged there. "Dammit." She cursed as her brother once had done. But no one could hear her now.

She sighed and grabbed her Mommy's high heels. Grinning, she opened the door and walked out.  
"Hmmm, where could I go first? Ooh there are some kids!" She giggled at the children playing at the other side of the road.

_I hope there won't be any big kids there,_ she thought as she sneakily walked towards the fence. Stopping she gasped in fear. Before her, there was a huge road. And she knew about roads. There could come cars any time, and they didn't always see tiny children running around. Putting on her sunglasses that she had been holding in her left hand the entire time,(Even when trying to tie her shoes) she ducked a little bit. "I am Bond, Anya Bond. And this is.. mission impossible." She felt like a super agent, quoting her elder brothers movies,wearing high heels and pink hello kitty sunglasses.

Slowly, she turned her head left. Then right, and then left again. No cars in sight. Good.

She hurried over the road as fast as her little three and a half year old legs could carry her and didn't even look up as she ran into something hard. Maybe a tree?

No. Tree's didn't wear clothes and look like a regular kid. "Uh.. I'm sowwy.." Anya whispered, suddenly very shy infront of the cute boy. "It's okay. You just moved in, right?" The boy asked.

"Yes I did." She said quietly.

"Oh, well over there are Willow, Tara and Buffy. Oh and I'm Xander. What's your name?"

"I'm Anya." The girl smiled. "

That's a really pretty name." Xander responded.

Yes, Anya knew, she was going to like that boy.

"Do you wanna play with us? We're building a zoo in Tara's sandbox!"

The redhead said excitedly. "Ooh okay!" Anya grinned. "Hi, I'm Anya, I'm three and a haf and I just moved here yesterdays." She smiled as she sat in the sandbox and was given a shovel.

"I'm T-Tawa. I'm four years old."

"No you're not Tara! You gotta wait one more week.

Tara rolled her eyes at Buffy's statement. "I'm Buffy. I'm the only one here who actually is four years old."

"And I'm Willow, don't forget me! I'm almost four too. Just.. six more months." The redhead said. Anya grinned, knowing these were going to become good friends of hers. They laughed and built a large pyramid of sand, where the crocodile and lion could live together. Anya was afraid that the lion and crocodile would kill each other, but Willow knew they were best friends and told her. Later, they made a large hole. For Choco the rabbit.

"Uh.. What's a rabbit?"

"You don't know what a rabbit is?" Xander asked, confused. He hurried to a cage or something and grabbed the most horrifying creature Anya had ever seen. Letting out a loud shriek, she jumped ten feet away. "Okay, i have a n-new idea. Choco can live f-far far away from here. On mars?" Tara smiled, seeing her new friends fear.

When the rabbit problem had been solved nearly an hour had passed. "Okay, I think I haves to go now!"

"Why?" They all asked.

"Because my mommy is gonna wake up soon, and I don't want to scare her by being gone!" The small brunette explained.

Her friends agreed and hugged her before waving goodbye.

Anya sneaked up to the road and mission impossibled her way over it once again. She ran up to the door and placed her mothers shoes back where they were in the beginning. Grinning, she turned on the television and watched an episode of Winnie the Pooh before falling asleep on the couch.

Yes, Anya was going to like this neighborhood..

FIN.


	2. A magical weekend

It was a warm day in the middle of July. All kids were home for the weekend, but it definetely meant a little more more to some. Infact, this little blonde, you might not know her yet, Tara was her name, loved weekends more than everything. Not for the reason off not being in school, but because Saturday was training day. Take a look yourself.

"Mommy, it won't work!" The little girl pouted, struggling harder than ever to separate the water from the glass and levitating it down the other glass.

"Stay calm, focus, breathe and feel the water lift. You can do it darling, I believe in you."

"Okay." The blue eyed child smiled, poking out her tongue in focus. She stared at the glass, and slowly.. slowly the water floater upwards. First it was only a drop, but then it grew larger and larger until there was no water in the glass and only a ball of water levitated in the air. She reached out her arms to touch the ball, only making sure it was truly there. "Look mommy, I did it!" She giggled proudly and clapped her hands, never losing the eye contact with the ball. Suddenly her eyes widened. Maybe if she concentrated, she could make the ball into a different shape. Focusing, she thought of a heart, and surprisingly, it worked. "Mommy look!"

"You're amazing sweetie, a true natural!" Alissa Maclay grinned at her four year old witch.

Moving her hands towards the glass, she changed her mind. She wondered what it would look like frozen, so she concentrated, but it only turned blue. Sighing, she lowered it into the glass. "That was funny Mommy, can I do it again?"

"Soon sweetie. Just a fast question, where did you get your power from?"

"Uhh.. I know that you only can borrow power, but I took force from me. Do I have to ask myself too?"

"You don't have to, just remember not to use too much of your own power."

"I remembers. Nosebleeds are not something I f-forget mommy!"

"Good." Tara's mother smiled. Yes, her daughter was a natural. Which also meant that when she grew older, her power would grow huge, and a hormonal teenager with uncontrollable magick? That just could not happen. Thus, she would need to train the child a lot.

"Mommy what does hormonal teenager means?"

"Wha-what?"

"You said 'a hormonal teenager with uncontrollable magic' what does it mean?"

"It means that you might go from sad to angry to happy and scared within a few seconds." Alyssa explained vaguely, a four year old didn't need to know it all. "Did you read my mind?"

"I didn't mean to." The child pouted. "I just wondered why you were so quiet and tried to hear if you were saying something, and then I heard it."

"Oh it's okay baby, just don't do it to other people, okay?"

"Okay!" The girl smiled, standing up and puffing out her small chest. The blonde glanced over at the box with a bunch of random magic stuff she'd picked for the day. "Mommy, what does that crystal do?" She asked. "It's very pretty!"

"Oh, this one is special. Everyone has a soulmate, right? And this crystal shows you if you've met that special soulmate. If you touch it, it glows differently. I remember when it first became red, when I met your father. And when we married, it turned pink and it's stayed that way ever since. But now, I want you to have it baby doll. And don't be sad if it doesn't show any colours yet. You're only five and a half years old, so you might meet your soulmate later on in life. I didn't meet your father until I was twenty four." Tara's mom ended her little speech and gave the crystal to Tara. All colour was drained out of it, as it slowly began to change into a radiating red with small golden dots.

"What does the gold mean?"

"That you've met your soulmate and that he or she is even connected to you by spirit and magic."

"Awwww! I love this rock. Who is my soulmate, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Tara sang and hopped around her mommy."

"I don't know."

"Is it you?"

"It's probably not me. You see, a soulmate is someone who you're going to love like I love your father. Might not be a boy, but it's still that kind of love."

"Ohh. So It can't be you because you're my mommy. Ooh, is it Spike? He's the cutest, fluffiest cat in the whoooole world!"

"Let's put it this way. Would you date a cat and kiss it on the lips?"

"Nooo! Yuck. I'd kiss anyone else of my friends. Even Xander rather than a cat!"

"What's so bad about Xander?"

"Nothing, but he already found his soulsmate!"

"He did? What makes you think that?"

"Because I sawed in a dream him and Anya getting married. And Anyas belly was THIS huge!" Tara exclaimed and held her hands around her tummy. "Anyway, that's why I don'ts want to kiss him. It would be mean to do that!"

Alyssa gazed at her daughter in awe. She just went in only seconds, from innocent and childish to mature and insightful. "That's really sweet of you. So, do you want icecream?"

"Ooh, yes I do! And then more magic, okay?"

"Sure thing darling." Alyssa smiled as she and Tara went hand in hand to the kitchen for a well earned icecream.

**(Tara's Dad and Donnie were absent because they didn't fit in my story. Just picture that Daddy took him to the park for the day, m'kay?)**

**I apologise if Tara isn't like she was in the show, but she has two loving and caring parents and a newborn brother with a huge heart. So making her a shy inverted girl just seemed weird for me. Instead, she became a hyper little squirt.**

**Didn't like this story? Tell me! Liked it? Tell me! Are you bored and just want to type up some random smileys? Post them in the comment box down below ^_^ **


End file.
